London Called
by SMCKI10
Summary: Post 413, Jude has been in London for 6 months living the rockstar life but was it worth losing the love of her life? Follow Jude has she makes new friends and finds a old love. jommy
1. Meeting Lexi

Six months ago I set out on a new adventure; I moved to London alone, leaving the love of my life behind

A/N: Okay this is my first mutli-chapter story. Right now it looks like it's going to be around 30 chapters. Thanks to my great beta Emily who is my lifesaver. The italics at the beginning and end of the chapters are Jude's voice over.

Disclaimer: I do not own instant star or any of the songs in this story. The only thing I own is my idea, Lexi and Carlena.

Enjoy

LONDON CALLED CHAPTER ONE: MEETING LEXI

Six months ago I set out on a new adventure; I moved to London alone, leaving the love of my life behind. It's what I had to do, or at least I thought it was. Looking back now, I'm not sure I made the right choice.

Jude Harrison sat in her London flat waiting for her producer to show; they were supposed to search for a band today and record. It had been 6 months since she had left her hometown and the love of her life behind. The first month had been the worst in her life; she had moved to a new city, had a new house and had no safety net, but all of that had been her choice. She knew that if she had called Tommy, he would have come running, but she knew she had to do it alone. At the end of her first month, she was introduced to her permanent producer, Carlena. Carlena was 26, and had been around the music business since she was 6, thanks to her mother. She knew how to handle musicians, but not Jude. Things had been rough at first, but they had slowly come to an understanding and had recorded some decent songs together. However, today was a day Jude had been dreading for a while. Today was the day she had to find a new back up band. She knew that no one would ever replace SME, and she wasn't going to try. She just hoped she would click with someone. Carlena entered Jude's apartment, tearing Jude out of her thoughts. They had become comfortable working together, so Carlena didn't bother to knock.

"Are you ready yet, Jude? We have to be at the studio in thirty minutes," she said as she walked into the room.

"I'm ready. You're the one who's late," Jude said as she put her leather backpack on her shoulders and grabbed her two guitars before they went out the door. As soon as they were in the car, Carlena started in on Jude.

"Have you written anything new?" Carlena asked.

"Not really, but I have some stuff we can record."

"Good. We have almost two hours before the bands are coming in, so when we get in there I want to hear what you have," she said as they pulled into the studio. A few minutes later, Jude was sitting in the studio on a stool with her guitar in hand. She started strumming a few chords of one of her older songs. Since coming to London, she had been blocked; she had only written one new song, and that had been on the plane.

"Let's hear what you got, Jude," Carlena said from her position behind the sound board.

"Here goes nothing," Jude mumbled to herself as she started playing.

_You can dress me up diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts  
Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream  
You can meet me on an airplane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boom-a-rang  
I'll come back and beat you up  
Oh, I have waited here for you  
Dont, keep me waiting  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream_

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up i want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream  
I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
Cuz you hold, my secrets tight  
You do, You do  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
"Um… Jude, that song could alienate your fans. It's very um… risqué."

Jude ducked her head, trying not to let the tears that had formed in her eyes fall. She quickly found her composure and looked up.

"Carlena, I know it's different, but that was the point of me coming to London. I think my fans will like it; I mean, I'm not a little girl anymore, and I think it's time that everyone sees that," Jude said, yelling into the microphone.

"Okay Jude, I'll start mixing. The bands should be here soon," Carlena said, sliding the headphones back over her ears. Jude quickly carried her guitars to the rehearsal space where the auditions would be held. She then walked out into the lobby.

She looked around at the dark blue walls; this place was so different from what she had once known at G-MAJOR. She found herself walking down one of the hallways. Every wall in the building held the records and posters of the acts that had came before, but this hallway was her favorite because it held a little bit of home. She had found it a few weeks after she had shown up. It was a BoyzAttack gold record, and to say that she had been surprised to find it would be an understatement. Tommy had never told her about recording here, but he apparently had. Anytime she felt like her new world was getting to be too much, she would just look at the gold record and know that she had his support, and it reminded her that she still had people supporting her back at home. After passing by several more of the now-familiar records on the wall, she met up with Carlena in the rehearsal room

"So how did you pick your last band?" Carlena asked as they were getting settled.

"Actually, my producer and I had gone through this big audition and hadn't found anybody. Then, a band my best friend was managing was using one the studios, and they were playing like really loud and being really obnoxious, so I went in and had them play a song I wrote, and we just clicked," Jude said as she pushed her short blond hair out of her face as she set her guitars up.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and find someone that fits your new image."

"Why do I need a new image? What's wrong with the old one?"

"Well, since you showed up in London, you haven't exactly been dressing the way the label wants," Carlena stated, giving Jude's outfit a disapproving glance.

Jude looked down at her ripped jeans and old BoyzAttack Shirt, and then back at Carlena, "this is me, get over it," she replied.

"But really, what's with the BoyzAttack shirt?"

"It was a gift," Jude said, hoping Carlena would drop it. She really didn't want to think about Tommy right now. She had just gone ten minutes without a thought of him, and that was an accomplishment.

"I'm just giving you a heads up. The label has you meeting with a stylist next week," Carlena said as she flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and walked out to bring the first people in for their audition. Three hours and countless musicians later, they had found a bassist and a drummer, but that was it. Jude sat down beside Carlena.

"Was that everybody?"

"Yep, but I guess we can try some studio musicians for a while."

Before Jude could answer, a brown-haired girl who looked to be about sixteen popped her head in the door.

"Am I too late for the auditions?" she asked.

"What do you play?" Carlena asked.

"Lead guitar. I used to be in a band, but I just moved here," She said as Jude motioned her in.

"What kind of music can you play?" Carlena asked; Jude had a feeling she was trying to get rid of the girl, which pissed Jude off.

"Anything," the girl said, staring Carlena down—something that no one ever did. Jude hid a laugh as she got up and grabbed her electric. She started playing the rift to "Ultraviolet", which the girl quickly picked up on and played perfectly.

"Okay, follow me on this," Jude said as she played "24 Hours".

"What's your name?" Carlena asked.

"Lexi," she said as she started to put her guitar away.

"Well Lexi, welcome to my back up band," Jude said as she held out her hand, which Lexi shook.

"I'm going to call the label to tell them you found your band," Carlena said, getting up and leaving the room, knowing better than to fight Jude.

"So if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Jude said as she put her guitar away before sitting on the table.

"Seventeen. Is that going to be a problem?" Lexi asked, suddenly nervous.

"Nope, as long as your parents sign off on it."

"Um...how about my uncle? My dad has kind of disappeared, and my mom hasn't been around since I was little."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm sorry about your parents; I know how it feels. When I was sixteen, my dad cheated on my mom which led to a divorce, and then when I was seventeen, my mom ran off with her divorce lawyer and I haven't seen them since."

"Did it ever get easier, them not being around?"

"Eventually, but my sister and boyfriend helped me through it. Did you move here with your uncle?"

"Actually my uncle moved here for me. My dad got a job here doing something on the river about 8 months ago; I just came over two months ago, then a month later my dad split, so I called my uncle. I figured he would want me to go back home, but he decided he wanted to get away, so he moved here."

"Sounds like you've got a great uncle," Jude mused.

"Yeah, I do."

"Are you from Canada? Because your accent sounds familiar, and definitely not like you're from around here."

"Yeah I am; I was born in Toronto, but I've lived in quite a few provinces."

"Do you miss it?"

"Everyday."

"Then why stay? I mean you said you were living here because of your dad, right?"

"I decided I didn't want to leave just as I was getting use to things. Plus, when my uncle said that he was wanted to leave Canada, we decided we would start over together in London."

"Well you're off to a good start," Jude said as they started to play again.

A few days later, Jude was sitting on her apartment floor, trying to get the chords right on a song. She was startled by a knock on the door. She quickly answered it and was surprised to see an upset Lexi on the other side.

"What's wrong?" Jude asked as she ushered the young girl inside.

"I told my uncle about being in your back up band. He went off on me, telling me I didn't need this life. That I was just a kid and I didn't know what I was getting into," Lexi said as she sat down on the couch with Jude.

"He doesn't agree with you doing music?"

"That's just it. He was the one that taught me how to play guitar, he's the reason I love music so much. But the minute I said that I got a gig he got really mad."

"You know, some people don't like how commercial music has become. Why don't you hang out here for a couple hours... let him calm down, and then go talk to him. Okay?"

"Okay. Were you writing a song?"

"I was trying to, but it seems that I'm blocked, which is pissing the label off."

"Can I hear it? Maybe I can help?"

"You write?"

"I attempt to. I've only ever completed one song, and that was a long time ago, and that was just helping my uncle."

"Well here it goes; I've only got the chorus right now."

"_I guess it's gonna have to hurt _

_I guess I'm gonna have to cry _

_Let go of some things I loved to get to the other side _

_I guess it's going to break me down _

_Sometimes moving on with the rest of your life _

_Starts with goodbye" _

"That sounds good, what's the story?"

"It's about a girl who made a choice and she knows in her heart that she made the right one, but it doesn't make leaving her old life behind even easier," Jude said, wiping away a tear that had fallen as she thought of everything she had left behind. Within that moment, something clicked with the two girls and they started to write the song. An hour later, the finished recording sat on Jude's laptop as the girls were laying on the floor listening to Jude's iPod.

"Are songs always that easy to write?" Lexi asked.

"No they're not. Some songs can take months or even years to finish. But you're a natural at it..." Lexi's response was cut off by her phone; she looked down and groaned.

"It's my uncle; I better take it."

She got up off of the floor and walked to the other side of the room. As Lexi talked on the phone, Jude looked at the picture that was her background on her laptop. It was a picture that Sadie had taken right after Jude and Tommy had gotten together. Tommy was sitting in his normal chair, but instead of Jude using the chair beside him, she was in his lap. Jude loved the picture, but not for what was in the picture itself. You couldn't even see Tommy's face because Jude had been kissing him when the picture was taken. She loved the picture because of the way it made her feel. Jude's spiral into depression was interrupted by Lexi coming back into the room.

"My uncle apologized and agreed to let me be in your back up band, so I'm going to head home," Lexi said as she grabbed her bag. Jude walked over to her window and watched Lexi walk down the street.

_Maybe I did make the right choice. Maybe I can do this without Tommy. I guess only time will tell._

_A/N 2: Please review. I won't post chapter two till I at least know someone cares about this story._


	2. old friends

I thought leaving GMAJOR and Canada would solve all my problems that I had with people trying to change me

_A/N: So here's chapter two, the revel of Lexi's uncle! Thanks to my great beta Emily. Thank you guys for all your comments, keep reading and reviewing._

Disclaimer: I do not own instant star or any of the songs in this story. The only thing I own is my idea, Lexi and Carlena.

Enjoy

LONDON CALLED CHAPTER TWO: OLD FRIENDS

_I thought leaving G-Major and Canada would solve all of my problems that I had with people trying to change me. It didn't. All it did was leave me alone to deal with all of them__._

A couple of days later, Jude was laying down the vocals to a remix of "24 hours" when Carlena knocked on the glass. She looked up to see Carlena and Nicola talking to someone. Jude put her guitar down and walked into the booth.

"Ah... Jude, we would like to introduce you to your new stylist," Nicola said as Jude joined them; it was then that Jude noticed a dark-skinned girl that was talking on her phone with her back to them.

"I don't need a stylist," Jude said, acting like the 15-year-old she used to be.

"Well Jude, the record company believes you do; they want to make you marketable everywhere, not just your hometown. You're no longer an 'Instant Star' and we need to reinvent you."

"But I like the old me," Jude said, and before Nicola could say anything else, the mystery girl finished her phone conversation.

"I would like to introduce you to..." Nicola started, but was interrupted by both girls as the stylist turned around.

"Kat!?" Jude said in disbelief, staring at the girl in front of her. She couldn't believe that her ex-best friend was the person that had been hired to reinvent her look.

"I take it you two know each other?" Nicola asked, confused.

"We went to school together," Kat said, turning back to Nicola.

"That's great! I've booked Jude on break for three hours. That gives you two plenty of time to get reacquainted so Kat can get to work on the makeover, have fun!" Nicola said, walking out with Carlena following her.

"What brought you to London?" Jude asked Kat, trying to break the silence that had fallen between them as they walked out to the parking lot.

"I graduated high school early and came to fashion school here. This is a side job to help pay for school. What brought the great Jude Harrison here?"

"My music," Jude said, ignoring the sarcastic remark.

"So what are we doing?"

"We can go back to my flat," Jude said.

"In what? I took the bus."

"On my bike," Jude said as they walked over to the newly refinished bike and she got on. Kat looked at it with disgust before she reluctantly got on. A few minutes later, they were in Jude's living room.

"Nice place," Kat said, glancing around the open floor plan of Jude's apartment.

"Thanks, now how are you going to change me?"

"The label wants you to lose your rock image."

"But I am rock."

"No, Jude, you are pop that wants to be rock and you always have been."

Jude looked at her ex-best friend, trying to figure out why she was being so cold. Then it clicked, as she followed Kat's eye sight, which was trained on a picture of Jamie and Jude from Prom the year before.

"Oh come on Kat, you are not still pissed over the whole Jamie thing, are you? That was years ago, and Jamie and I aren't even together anymore. We haven't been for a long time."

"You still broke our relationship," Kat said loudly.

"That you didn't try to repair," Jude said, yelling back. They both stayed silent, until Kat spoke a moment later.

"Jude I need this job, can we please work together?"

"Fine, but no girl talk, no friends things. Got it?"

"Fine. Now, the label wants you to go to a benefit tomorrow night. You can bring one guest, who will it be?" Kat said, pulling out a folder.

"Um... probably Lexi, I'll call her," Jude said, picking up her phone and scrolling through her contacts. After a few minutes, Jude put down the phone.

"Who is Lexi?"

"Lexi, my lead guitarist."

"What, no guy friends?"

"I believe that falls in friend territory. Is there anything else that we need to discuss?"

"Um... just look at some of these sample shots of dresses and tell me which one you want for tomorrow night," Kat said, gesturing to a book on the floor next to her bag. Jude picked up the book and flipped through it, until she pointed at a red strapless knee-length dress.

"That will do," Jude said has she got up and showed Kat to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kat said before Jude shut the door in her face. Jude quickly dialed Jamie's number, hoping he was awake.

"NBR Records," Zeppelin said, answering the phone.

"Hey Zep, it's Jude. Is Jamie there?"

"Yeah hold on."

""Hey Rock star, how's London?" Jamie said as he took the phone from Zeppelin.

"It's good. I just needed to talk to someone."

"Well I'm your someone, so what's up?"

"The label has decided they don't like my look."

"So what are they doing about it?"

"They hired me a stylist/PR person. And you will never guess who it was."

"Shay?" Jamie said, clearly amused with himself at picking such an unlikely candidate.

"No smart ass, it was Kat!"

"Kat, as in your ex-best friend and my ex-girlfriend?"

"Yep."

"How's that going?"

"She hates me."

"How long do you have to work with her?"

"Indefinitely. But enough about my hell here, how's home?"

"It's good. Spied debuted at number 2; he was trying to knock a current rock star out of number one. But looks like everyone still loves 'My Return'."

"I'm still at number one over there? Over here I'm like in the top 30; I mean it's been slipping for a while."

"It's your best album to date Jude."

"I guess; how are Speid and Zep?"

"Speid's good; he's gearing up for a tour and Zep moved in with me."

"That's great Jamie…um, how's…never mind," Jude trailed off, but Jamie, being the best friend he was, knew what she was asking,

"He left Jude; a few months ago."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No, I don't."

"I didn't mean to hurt him. You know that, right?" Jude said as a tear fell from her eye.

"I know that Jude, and he knows it, too. I'm going to send you an mp3. Listen to it. It was recorded a few days after you left. I have to go, but we'll talk again soon, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

She hung up the phone then looked at her laptop, waiting for it to chime, signaling a new message. Within seconds, it did. She opened the email and saw that Jamie had sent her more then just the mp3. He had added some pictures of everybody at Speid's release party. As she scrolled through the message, she saw a few of Speid's songs, and then she got to the bottom of the email, where a file was just simply labeled 'Jude's SongTQ'. She clicked it, and a few seconds later Tommy's voice filled the room.

_In the years to come  
Will you think about these moments that we shared  
In the years to come  
Are you gonna think it over and  
How we lived each day with no regrets_

_Nothing lasts forever though we want it to  
The road ahead holds different dreams for me and you_

_Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts in your heart  
Is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts is the only way now  
For you and me  
Though its the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love every way_

_So say goodbye  
But don't you cry  
Cos true love never dies_

_In a year from now  
Maybe there'll be things we'll wish we'd never said  
In a year from now  
Maybe we'll see each other standing on the same street corner  
No regrets_

_Each and every head is always written in the stars  
If only I can stop the world and make this last_

_Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts in your heart  
Is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts is the only way now  
For you and me  
Though its the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love every way_

_So say goodbye  
But don't you cry  
Cos true love never dies_

_And when you need my arms to run into  
I'll comfort you  
Nothing will ever change the way I feel_

_Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts in your heart  
Is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts is the only way now  
For you and me  
Though its the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love everyday_

_So say goodbye  
But don't you cry  
Cos a true love never dies_

As she listened to the song, her heart began to heal. Leaving Tommy behind wasn't what had broken her—it was the fact that she was afraid that he hated her. This song told her different; this song gave her hope that one day, when she was ready to come home, he would be there waiting for her. As the song came to a close, she wondered if this was the start of his long-awaited solo career. She quickly opened another page and went to his official Myspace. There wasn't anything new on the page except a blog entry entitled "To My Fans". She opened it and began reading.

To all my fans,

I'm writing this to let you know that I appreciate your support throughout my career, but I am writing today to let you know that I am leaving Canada and the music business for a while. I may return one day, but right now my heart is just not in it. Know that I love all of you and I thank you for your support. Here are a few up and coming things to watch for, because this group of people is gong to change the face of music.

_**NBR **__is a great indie label that is going to be bringing some good acts in the near future._

_**Speiderman:**__ this little punk kid has turned into a great musician and his new album is out now._

_**Jude Harrison**__, my punk princess, as most of you know, has moved to London. I wish her all the best and I can't wait to hear about all of her adventures and the new music she is going to put out. _

_This is it for me, for a while at least. _

_Thank you__._

_Tommy Q_

Jude clicked back onto his main page and looked at the pictures he had never changed. She was about to click off the page when she saw that he was online now, and she debated for a minute before she hit the IM button. She stared at the screen for a minute before she typed in her message.

I'm sorry

She sent it and waited, hoping he would write back. After five minutes his reply came.

I forgive you

Before she could reply, he logged out, so she was just left staring at the screen. Then, for the first time in months, she went to bed and didn't cry herself to sleep.

Two days later, Jude was sitting in the recording booth with Lexi, working on a song idea they had come up with at the benefit the night before. They were now half way through it, when Carlena came in.

"Jude, Lexi, you're done for the day; Kat wants you want in the conference room to talk about you image and the event last night."

"C'mon Lex," Jude said as they put their guitars away and walked to the big conference room. Kat was sitting there, trying to look professional.

"Sit."

"What is this about?"

"Last night, your behavior was uncalled for," Kat said as Jude and Lexi sat down.

"My behavior? I didn't do anything."

"You were on your phone half the time, and the rest of the time, you and your friend here were making fun of everyone. That is not how this label works."

"What do you know about how a label works? You said you never wanted this life."

"No, I said I was jealous of your life. There's a difference. Now back to the benefit, you are supposed to make con--"

"Connections, I know. I've heard it all before. But I can justify my "behavior" last night. I did what I was supposed to—I talked, I made connections. The phone call you saw me make was to Sadie, who is coming into town soon; I was arranging it. And what you saw Lexi and I doing was called having fun. You used to know what that was. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, no more jeans and t-shirts."

"Um...Hell no. You can't expect me to just change like that. It just doesn't work like that," Jude said.

"I can try," Kat said, getting up and leaving. Later that night, Lexi and Jude were sitting in Jude's living room, watching music videos and making fun of them.

"Oh my God, is that you?" Lexi said, pointing to the screen where the "Waste My Time" video was on.

"Yes unfortunately, with my first boyfriend. That was actually my first kiss."

"Ahh you look so cute trying to be a kick-ass chick."

"Hey I am a kick-ass chick," Jude said as she swung a pillow at Lexi's head. After a small pillow fight, both girls were lying on the floor talking.

"So why does your PR person hate you so much?"

"I stole the love of her life in high school."

"And she still holds that against you?"

"Yep. The sad thing is that she was my best friend, and the guy that we lost our friendship over and I didn't last that long."

"What was your longest relationship?"

"I'm not sure. It depends on how you look at it. Jamie and I have been best friends since we were in diapers, but we were only a couple for a few months, and I'm not sure all that counts, because I was on tour the majority of the time. Speid and I dated for several months, but in the end we realized we had more of a brother/sister relationship. You already know how the whole Shay thing ended. And Quincy and I... we had this cat and mouse thing going ever since I won Instant Star, but about a year ago, we finally got it right. Or at least we thought we did," Jude said with a sad sigh.

"What happened?"

"I walked away."

"Do you regret it?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Do I regret coming to London alone? No. Do I regret the way I left things? Every day."

"Do you want him back?" Lexi asked, suddenly very interested in Jude's past relationship with her former producer.

"Are you excited about the performances we're going to do in a few weeks?" Jude asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I am. I'm trying to convince my uncle to come, but he's like... super stressed right now over something, so I don't know," Lexi said, realizing she wouldn't be learning anything else about Jude's love life tonight.

"I would like to meet him; he sounds cool."

"Actually you can meet him, because he should be here any minute to pick me up."

Right after Lexi finished her sentence, there was a knock on the door. Jude got up and answered it. She stood in shock over who had been at the door. She quickly slammed the door in his face and turned her back to the door so she was leaning against it and facing Lexi.

"Please tell me your uncle is not Tommy Q," Jude said after a minute.

A/N#2:I know cliffhanger I hate reading them but love writing them. But don't worry chapter three is already at the beta and will be up soon. Please review.


	3. Old Habits

Previously On London Called:

_A/N: So here's chapter three, Thanks to my great beta Emily. Thank you guys for all your comments, keep reading and reviewing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own instant star or any of the songs in this story. The only thing I own is my idea, Lexi and Carlena._

_Enjoy_

LONDON CALLED CHAPTER THREE: OLD HABITS

Previously On London Called:

"_Yeah, I am. I'm trying to convince my uncle to come, but he's like... super stressed right now over something, so I don't know," Lexi said, realizing she wouldn't be learning anything else about Jude's love life tonight._

_"I would like to meet him; he sounds cool."_

_"Actually you can meet him, because he should be here any minute to pick me up." _

_Right after Lexi finished her sentence, there was a knock on the door. Jude got up and answered it. She stood in shock over who had been at the door. She quickly slammed the door in his face and turned her back to the door so she was leaning against it and facing Lexi. _

_"Please tell me your uncle is not Tommy Q," Jude said after a minute_.

Now on London Called:

"Please tell me your uncle is not Tommy Q," Jude said after a minute. Suddenly, Lexi found her shoes very interesting. Jude let out a frustrated sigh before she turned back to the door and opened it to see Tommy leaning against the doorframe. She stepped aside so he could come into the apartment.

"Lexi's in YOUR back up band?" Tommy asked after a minute, clearly just as bewildered as Jude had been when she had seen him standing at her door. Jude finally looked up and made eye contact with the man she had left behind.

"I didn't know she was your niece; I didn't even know you had a niece," Jude said, bracing herself for a fight, which is how most of their conversations ended.

"Jude, I'm not mad. I'm just surprised," he said as he stepped closer to her. Jude knew she should step back, but she found herself getting lost in his eyes.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Lexi asked. She thought Jude had been in shock at seeing little Tommy Q at her door because she was a BoyzAttack fan, since she remembered Jude wearing a BoyzAttack shirt the day she met her. Looking back now, maybe there was more to it, especially since Jude had called her producer Quincy. At her question, a small smile fell across Jude's face.

"You could say that," Jude said, as she motioned for Tommy to sit on the couch as she sat down, too.

"So how's the whole rock star thing working out?" He asked as he laid his hand on Jude's leg, which didn't go unnoticed by Jude or Lexi.

"It's okay," she said, shrugging, "not what I thought it would be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my producer is a bitch, the label wants to change my style, and the paparazzi finally figured out where I live."

"You wanted the rock star life," He said, shrugging, as he removed his hand from her leg.

"Tommy I never got to..."

"Its okay, Jude. I've had seven months to think about it, and I understand why you had to come by yourself. I just wish you had handled it differently."

"Well you know me, I say one thing and do another," Jude said with a small laugh as she stood up and pulled him with her.

"I've got something to show you," she said as she pulled him, with Lexi following them, still confused. Jude pulled them into her "music" room—a spare bedroom where she had her guitars and a piano set up. There were several plaques on the wall, including the one for Jude's "Learning Curve" album that had gone platinum.

"I wanted to show you this. Nicola gave it to me about a month after I got here. I didn't know if you knew about it," Jude said as she pulled another platinum plaque off the wall and handed it to Tommy.

"It hit number one right after it was released, and went triple platinum," Jude said as he looked at the plaque for "My Return", the album they had remixed before she had come to London. Looking down at the plaque made him proud of what they had done when they remixed the album, but he was caught off guard by the picture that was stuck in the corner of the frame. It was of Tommy and Jude kissing—a picture that Sadie had taken while they were in the studio mixing the album.

"Even though I left, you were never far from my heart," Jude admitted as Tommy hung the plaque back on the wall. Lexi slipped out of the room then, leaving the two of them alone. Tommy and Jude stood looking at the plaque before Jude broke the silence.

"I heard your song."

"I told Andrews not to give it to you."

"Why not?"

"Because it was something you didn't need to hear, you needed to learn how to be on your own."

"Well I did," She said as she stepped closer to him before continuing, "Why did you leave the business?"

"Because I couldn't do it without you. I would look at Milo or whoever was in the studio and I would see you, I would hear you. I realized that it couldn't _be_ you anymore, so I just walked away."

"I'm here now," she whispered as she leaned in and kissed him. He quickly reacted and Jude found herself feeling something that she hadn't in over 6 months. She felt safe. But then quickly Sadie's words rushed back into her head, "_You and Tommy haven't exactly been stable..." _She pulled away quickly.

"Well we know that still works," Tommy said with a smile; Jude looked down at her shoes, then back up at Tommy.

"Tommy we can't do this. I need to be on my own," she said, stepping back.

"Why do you need to be on your own? You said it yourself that you weren't happy with the way things were going here. I can help you," he said as he reached out for her.

"I need to grow up, you know that. Can we just be friends for now?" she said as she stepped back.

"Babe, we were never friends," Tommy said as he kissed her forehead and walked out.

Neither one of them noticed that Lexi had walked back into the living room and was playing Jude's guitar. She had become engrossed in the song, and was shocked by what she saw when she looked up. Jude and Tommy were standing in the doorway of the music room, kissing. There was so much more than Jude or Tommy had told her and she was going to figure it out.

A few minutes later, Tommy came back into the living room without Jude.

"Let's go Lexi," he said as he walked toward the door.

"But I want to say goodbye to-"

"You'll see her later. Let's go."

The next few days passed slowly for Jude. She had tried to call Tommy, but she always got his voicemail. After 120 messages, the fear that he had left once again gripped her. Even though it had happened over two years ago, she still had insecurities, and being unable to reach him by phone only made them worse. She knew she deserved it; she had shown him the platinum album and picture, kissed him, then told him that she still needed to be on her own. She knew she wasn't being fair, but she was just so confused. For years Tommy had been the endgame, ever since she was fifteen the plan was turn 18 and marry Tommy. But when that moment came, her plan changed and she was still not sure why. During rehearsals, she had asked Lexi how Tommy was, but all she had been able to say was that he wasn't really talking to anyone. Jude knew that it was her fault, and she hoped she could make it right somehow, someday.

She was torn from the staring contest she was having with her phone by a knock on the door. She opened it to see her sister.

"Sadie, what are you doing here?" Jude asked as she hugged her as she walked in.

"World Instant star is in London for the next month. I'm running it, with help from D. It doesn't start for a few days, so I decided to come see my little sister," Sadie said as they both sat down.

"D actually let you have 'personal' time to come see me?" Jude asked with a small smile.

"Well, I've kind of been having a relationship with Darius."

"What? Hold on, did you just say you and D are…together?"

"Um... yeah, I can't really explain; I mean, at the beginning it was all fun and stuff, but now it feels like I have to sleep with him to keep my job," Sadie said, close to tears.

"Oh Sades," Jude said, pulling Sadie into a hug.

"I've missed you," Sadie said.

"I've missed you too, and I think you should dump D's ass."

"I think I should too."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation; Jude got up and answered it to reveal a teary-eyed Lexi carrying a suitcase. Jude ushered her in.

"My dad showed up. He started yelling at Tom, then Tom took off and my dad almost hit me, so I left." Lexi said as she broke down in Jude's arms.

"Where did Tom go?"

"I don't know, but Jude he was in a bad way. I'm pretty sure he's at a bar or something. And that's what scares me." Lexi said, crying more.

"It's okay; listen, this is my sister Sadie. You can stay with her, okay, I'll go find Tom," Jude said as she guided Lexi into a confused Sadie's arms. Jude grabbed her bag and took off out the door. A few minutes later, she pulled up to one of the pubs on her bike; she looked around and saw the matching bike sitting in the lot. She quickly got off and went inside; she easily found him sitting at the bar, so she sat down beside him.

"I have a heartbroken teenager in my apartment. You want to tell me why?" Tommy took a drink of his beer before he answered her.

"Tristan showed up, and he was less then excited about Lexi following in my footsteps. Then he started using all of my mistakes as reasons Lexi needed to go with him to wherever the hell it is he's been. I couldn't stand it Jude; it was like that time Darius wanted to shut you down because you sang the wrong song. I could see the light going out of Lexi's eyes and it just reminded me that I was out of my league. I'm not her father, and I can't pretend to be. I'm just a washed up boy-bander..."

Jude quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the pub. A few seconds later they were standing next to their bikes.

"Take me to your house," she said as they got on; a few minutes later they pulled up in front of a town house much like the one they had talked about getting during their short engagement. Once they made it inside, Jude quickly grabbed the phone and turned it off, along with silencing both of their cell phones.

"What the hell are you doing Jude?" He asked as he sat down on the couch.

"We're going to have a conversation that's been years in the making," she said, kneeling down in front of him so they were face to face. She grabbed his face with her hands and forced him to look at her.

"You are not a washed-up boy bander. I'm sorry I ever said those words. They weren't true; you are one of the strongest people I know. Even if Lexi isn't yours by blood, she loves you like a father, and that's enough. You taught me that, when my parent's finalized their divorce and I thought the world was ending. I pushed everyone away, but instead of going away, you organized a party at the rehearsal space with all our friends. You showed me something that night—family isn't blood; it's love."

"Maybe love's not enough? You taught me that," He said quietly, not looking her in the eyes. She looked away, not willing to let him see the tear that slid down her face. She quickly brushed it away and turned back to him.

"I'm sorry for what I did, but at the same time, it was the only thing I could think of," she whispered as she got even closer to him, so that their lips where less than an inch apart.

"I forgive you," he said as he leaned forward and caught her lips in a kiss that had been a year in the making. Jude soon found her self lying on the floor with Tommy on top of her. Her head was screaming that they should stop, and that she needed to be independent, but all her heart could hear was her love for Tommy.

Jude was awakened by the sound of a cell phone buzzing. She looked around the unfamiliar room, trying to remember where she was and what she was doing there. The hours before came rushing back to her when she felt Tommy tighten his arm around her waist. She took in the mess they had made; their clothes were thrown in every direction and they had made a mess of the couch and the coffee table. They were currently lying on the floor in a cocoon of blankets. She quickly grabbed an extra one and wrapped it around her naked body as she went to look for her phone. She found it and answered it quickly.

"Hello?" She whispered, hoping Tommy wouldn't wake up.

"Jude where the hell are you? It's 8 in the morning and I know you didn't come home last night," Sadie said, playing the role of the big sister.

"I'll be home in a few minutes," Jude said, hanging up. A few minutes later she had her clothes back on. She looked at Tommy, who was still sleeping; she had no clue why they always fell back into each other's arms after every problem. She was so confused, but she knew one thing, she needed to get away. She quickly found a piece of paper and wrote _I'm sorry. _She laid it beside Tommy, then left.

_Everyone says there's a moment in your life when you realize exactly who you want to be. I want to be Mrs. Tommy Q, so why do I keep running? _

* * *

_A/N: I'm still writing ch.4.(the return of Mason) chapters are going to come about a week or so apart due to me and my beta's busy lives. But keep reviewing. Till next chapter._


	4. I'm just a girl, trying to find my place

"And where have you been little sister

_A/N: So here's chapter four, Thanks to my great beta Emily. Thank you guys for all your comments keep reading and reviewing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own instant star or any of the songs in this story. The only thing I own is my idea, Lexi and Carlena. _

Enjoy

LONDON CALLED CHAPTER FOUR: _Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a p__lace in this__ world_

"And where have you been, little sister?" Sadie asked with a raised eyebrow as Jude was trying to sneak into her apartment.

"God Sades, lurk much?" Jude asked as Sadie flipped on the lights.

"Where have you been?"

"I had to find Lexi's uncle. He's a friend of mine."

"Tom who? That's all Lexi would tell me."

"DuTois." Jude said as she walked into her bedroom, where Lexi was asleep on her bed. Jude walked over and shook the girl awake.

"Hey Lex. I talked to Tom and he's back home now," She said as Lexi sat up.

"What was wrong?"

"He thinks he's not good enough. You need to remind him he is."

A few minutes, later Jude found herself alone with Sadie.

"Why were you out all night?" Sadie asked as Jude fixed herself a cup of coffee.

"I was just helping a friend."

"Is that what they call sleeping with someone now? Help?" Jude's head shot up and she glared at her sister.

"I…. How?" Jude asked shocked.

"You have a hickey on your neck," Sadie said nonchalantly as she picked up her bag.

"Tell Quincy I say hi," She said as she opened the door.

"How?"

"You think after all this time and my BoyzAttack obsession that I didn't know Tommy's real last name? I'll see ya later, little sister," Sadie said, leaving a shocked Jude behind. After Sadie slipped out the door, Jude picked up her coffee and walked over to her balcony—a place she rarely came. She leaned against the railing, looking down over London. Her thoughts soon drifted to Tommy and what had happened a few hours before. For that short amount of time, she felt like the past few months hadn't existed, because she had been in Tommy's arms and that's all that had mattered to her. So why did she keep running? She picked up her phone and considered calling Sadie, but she knew that Sadie would tell her that being independent is good. That's what had gotten Jude in this mess in the first place. She passed Sadie and Jamie's name—he just wouldn't understand. She soon landed on someone she hadn't talked to in a long time. Maybe that's what she needed—someone that hadn't been around while she and Tommy were working out their issues, and somebody that had never pushed her to be anyone but herself. She hit the send button and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mason, how's my favorite cowboy?"

"Tired…"

"Six tours in two years will do that to you."

"Yeah, and you know that vacation I was promised? It's turned into a working vacation."

"World Instant Star?"

"Yep."

"So that means you're in London?"

"Yeah I got in late last night. I was going to come see you later this week."

"How about you see me today? Where are you now?"

"My hotel with all the other G-Major nuts."

"Ok. I have an idea… why don't you come stay with me? I have like three spare rooms, and that way you can get away from D and his freaks. And I can catch you up on the latest saga that is my life. What do you say?"

"Okay."

A few minutes later, as Jude was getting ready to pick up Mason, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Tommy. She hesitated for a moment, not sure what to do. She hit the ignore button and took off out the door. She pulled up in front of the hotel where most of the Instant Star people were staying. She found Mason in the lobby with his stuff.

"Mason" She said as she ran into his arms, giving him a hug.

"Hey Rock Star," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "it's so great to see you," Mason said as they loaded his stuff into her car. For most of the ride back to her place, Jude was silent… her mind lost in the events of last night and how she was going to deal with Tommy.

"Earth to Jude."

"What? Oh, Sorry."

"I was asking if there were any new guys…"

"Nope, just the old one."

"Tommy?"

"Yeah, he's in London."

"So how's your indepencne holding up?"

"This morning? Great. Last night? Not so much."

"You slept with him?!" Mason said, shocked.

"It's not like it was the first time."

"A best friend should be filled in on these things," he said as they pulled into her parking lot. As they made it to her door, she stopped suddenly, causing Mason to run into her. Mason quickly looked around her shoulder to see Tommy sitting against her door.

"We need to talk," Tommy said as he stood up. Mason quickly grabbed Jude's keys and his stuff and walked in to her apartment, locking the door so they couldn't avoid a conversation.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I think there is; what was last night Jude? I thought it was us getting back together. But apparently to you it was goodbye."

"It wasn't. I just--I can't do this anymore. I can't keep playing this cat and mouse game."

"I'm not going anywhere, Jude. I'm done running." He said as he stepped closer to her. She stepped back, knowing that if she got any closer, all of her resolve would disappear and she would be back in his arms.

"We don't work, Tommy. We've tried over and over again, and it just doesn't work," she said as she tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him.

"Damnit Jude! Stop thinking with your head, and start thinking with your heart. What do you really want?" he asked, still holding onto her arms, their faces mere inches apart.

"You, and that's why I can't trust it," she said as she pulled her arm away from his grasp and walked away. The moment she walked inside her apartment, she broke down into tears, and Mason caught her as she fell to the ground.

Jude avoided Tommy for the next couple of weeks and the presence of Sadie, Mason, and World Instant Star in town helped her with that. She was currently sitting in an outdoor café with Sadie, who was telling her all about the fight she had had with Darius.

"I thought you were breaking up with him?" Jude said as she sipped her coffee.

"Well, I was going too. But then when I left your apartment, I went back to the hotel and he had set up this romantic breakfast and everything…" Sadie said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I thought you hated romantic things. That's why you broke up with Kwest, wasn't it?"

"Kwest wasn't the one."

"And Darius is?"

"I don't know. He's different Jude; he's not the same guy."

"Just because you're making him money," Jude said under her breath as she paid for their meal. A few minutes later, they were in Jude's Mustang, heading to the venue.

"I was wondering… would you want to perform tonight?" Sadie asked cautiously.

"For Jude Harrison night? Um… I don't think so, Sadie, I'm trying to be a star, without the instant," Jude said as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Please Jude, this is a big deal, and the ratings haven't been that great. Please, little sister? For me?" Sadie begged as they got out of the car.

"Fine, if it will shut you up, I'll do it. But on one condition: I'm not doing any covers."

"Okay, I'll go tell D. I'll see you later today, okay?"

"Okay, what time do you need me here?"

"2:30 for sound check."

A few minutes, later Jude walked into her label, where she saw Lexi stretched out on the floor of one of the booths writing something in a journal.

"Hey Lex, you want to do an acoustic show with me tonight?" Jude asked as she walked into the booth.

"Sure, what song?"

"Well, they want me to do three songs, so I was thinking two old and one new."

"Cool, you got a new one?"

"Um… no."

"Well let's get to work. And if the way Tommy has been acting lately is any indication, I think it's going to be a number one hit," Lexi said as they got to work.

A couple hours later they had finished two songs. Jude was lying on the floor, while Lexi was on the couch.

"So have you ever done a stage show before?" Jude asked as she absent-mindedly strummed her guitar.

"Does a bowling alley count?"

"How about we go early, so that we can figure out the game plan for tonight."

"Good idea."

A few hours later, Jude and Lexi were both standing at their place under the stage.

"Did you tell Tommy about tonight?"

"Yeah, I think he's coming," Lexi said as she nervously played with her guitar strap. Jude put her arm around the younger girl.

"It's going to be okay. All you've got to remember is to just breathe. Okay?" Jude said to her as Mason took the stage. Since no one thought Jude would agree to show up, he was singing "24 Hours".

"Okay, let's kick some rock and roll ass" Lexi said, as they stood back-to-back on the rising platform. The second they stopped, Jude let the familiar song take over as she and Lexi made their way down the stairs. As Jude sung the chorus, she felt like she had been transported back in time. She felt like she was 15 again and ready to take on the world.

_I've been sitting in the dirt (for 24 hours)  
I've forgotten what I'm worth (for 24 hours)  
Said that you'd be here last night_

_I'm trying to shake you from my skin (for 48 hours)  
Clean up this mess I've been put in (for 48 hours)  
I'm guessing you can't always win  
I'm guessing you can't always win  
_

_I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta_

I'm not so trustful with my friends  
I'm on the road alone again  
I guess I'm tired of giving in

I'm sick of wishing you were near  
You've gone your way, you've made it clear  
Why do I feel you everywhere?  
Why do I feel this everywhere?  
_I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta_

Don't wanna spend my time  
Watching the world go by  
I think I'd rather die  
And I don't got a plan  
Don't wanna justify  
To stay where I stand  
Something I won't deny  


_I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault_  
_I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta  
_

_I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone  
24 hours  
24 hours  
_

As she reached the end of the song, she hugged Mason and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey guys! It's so great to be back on the Instant Star stage! It's so hard to believe it's been four years since I stood here as a contestant. Right now I'm going to do another old song, and hopefully it will be one you'll remember. With that, she and Lexi launched into "My Sweet Time".

_Late at night hear the song spinning in my head  
Heaven knows I can't sleep it off  
I'm thinkin' 'bout all my stuff missing my own bed  
And all my friends but it's too late to call  
Hanging out all day at the Holiday Inn  
Waitin's such a drag until the band kicks in_

I don't know where the next road goes 

_But I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time  
Getting it back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time  
But I'll be home again  
In my own sweet time_

Calling out every night and it feels so good  
How it works is a mystery  
But I believe in my heart I'm doing what I should  
With all these lost souls following  
Waiting all day until let's begin  
I love how it feels when the band kicks in

I don't know where the next road goes but I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time  
Getting it back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time  
But I'll be home again  
In my own sweet time yeah

Maybe when this is over I'll understand  
What I've got right here in my hands yeah  
Maybe I  
I'll ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

_I don't know where the next road goes but I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time  
I'm getting it back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time  
I'll be home again  
_

_In my own sweet time yeah yeah..  
In my own sweet time yeah yeah  
In my own sweet time yeah_

As the song came to a close, Jude threw her pick into the crowd and walked off stage. She was quickly greeted by Sadie, who pulled her into a big hug. "That was great, Jude! The fans loved it." Darius walked up, interrupting their conversation, "there's my number one Instant Star," he said, putting an arm around Jude, which she quickly shrugged off. "The Instant Star that you dropped," she said, but before she could continue, Sadie pointed him in a different direction. Jude turned around and came face to face with Tommy. "Hi" She said, suddenly finding her guitar strap very interesting. "Hi. You did great out there." "Thanks. You should stick around; I'm doing an encore. It's a new song, and I think you'll like it," She said as her name was called by a stagehand, indicating that it was time for her to return to the stage. A few minutes later, she was walking toward the microphone that was sitting in the center of the stage. "Hey everyone, here's one more song for all of you. This is a new song, and it's about a girl who just wants to find her own way, and she hopes the ones she loves understand." She glanced at Tommy, who stood at the edge of the stage, as she spoke. She started the new song.

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do  
_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world  
_

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's ok  
_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world_

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly  


_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know, oh  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh, I'm alone on my own, and that's all I know  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world_

Oh, I'm just a girl  
Oh, I'm just a girl, oh, oh yeah  
Oh, I'm just a girl

Later that night, Jude was lying on her couch with Mason, watching an old movie on the TV when her phone buzzed, indicating a new voicemail. She paused the movie and checked the message.

"_Hi Jude, I known you've been doing the whole 'avoiding me' thing, but after listening to your song tonight I understand. Girl, I'm letting you go. I love you… I will always love you, but I know you need your space. Know that I'm here when you need or want me. So go being the biggest badass rock star you can be, but know I'll always be here, ready to be your friend, producer, confidant, lover… whatever you need. I love you girl, but I guess for now this is goodbye."_

As the message ended, Jude hung up the phone and wiped a tear away.

"You okay?" Mason asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said with a smile, as she closed her phone and turned the movie back on.

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission, but I'm ready to fly._

_A/n#2: So there's chapter four it's not very long and I'm very happy with it but it had to happen. The next update may be toward the end of the month due to real life and the fact that I can't stop reading the twilight saga! Let me know what you think about this story I'm beginning to think people aren't reading. Till next chapter….._


	5. no longer forzen

The next couple of weeks flew by for Jude,

_A/N: So here's chapter Five, Thanks to my great beta Emily. Thank you guys for all your comments, keep reading and reviewing._

Disclaimer: I do not own instant star or any of the songs in this story. The only thing I own is my idea, Lexi and Carlena.

Enjoy

LONDON CALLED CHAPTER FIVE: NO LONGER FORZEN

The next couple of weeks flew by for Jude, and it was soon time for her to say goodbye to Mason and Sadie. They were leaving on an early flight, so Jude begrudgingly got up early to see them off.

"Try not to get into much trouble, okay little sister?" Sadie said as Jude hugged her before she got into the cab.

"I'll try to be good," Jude said.

"Bye roomie," she said as she moved on and hugged Mason.

"See ya rock star. And make sure Lil' Tommy Q takes care of you."

Before she could hit him, he was in the cab and it was pulling away from the curb. She looked at the fading cab one more time before she turned and walked back into her apartment, which felt extremely lonely after weeks of having Mason and Sadie around. She saw the blinking light on her answering machine signaling a new message, so she let it play.

"Hey Jude, it's Lexi. I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today, because Tommy is recording and this house is super creepy. Just call me."

Jude listened to the message and quickly called Lexi to make plans. She fought the urge to go back to bed and headed into her "music" room. She wasn't supposed to meet Lexi for another hour, so she decided she should finally finish unpacking all of her boxes. She picked up the one at her feet and saw that it was filled with pictures of her life before she became an Instant Star. She sat down on the floor with the box and began to sort through the pictures. Her hand landed on some snap shots of her and Kat from freshman year. She was still shocked that Kat had re-entered her life and that they had to work together. Her mind drifted back to a conversation she had with Sadie before she had left.

Flashback

"You'll never guess who my stylist/publist is." Jude said as both sisters lounged on her couch.

"Who?"

"Kat!"

"Kat—as in you former best friend, Kat? How's that going for you?"

"I've been avoiding her."

"And that works so well for you. You know, you're going to have to work with her eventually. Isn't your tour coming up soon?"

End flashback

Jude knew Sadie had been right. She told her she was going to have to talk to Kat soon, since her CD was going to be finished in a matter of days and the tour was being put together. She knew she was going to have to deal with Kat soon, but it didn't have to be today. Today she was going to hang out with Lexi and try to ignore the ache in her heart that her separation from Tommy was causing. She had been the one to say she needed space, but never in her wildest dreams had she thought he would actually listen. It just wasn't Tommy Q's style, but maybe it was Tom DuTois's. That was Jude's last thought as she grabbed her things and headed to her Mustang. A few minutes later, she was pulling up outside Tommy's townhouse; she quickly got out and knocked on the door. The door opened to a smiling Lexi.

"Hey Jude, come in," Lexi said, ushering her into the house. Jude found herself standing in the same living room that she and Tommy had made love in just a few weeks before. Before memories of that night could overtake her, Lexi was back from answering the phone that Jude had never heard ring.

"Let's go to my room," Lexi said, pulling Jude up the stairs. As Jude was about to say something about Lexi acting weird, she heard music coming from somewhere. She looked around and could see no stereo or iPod playing. It was then that she recognized the voice.

"You said Tommy was recording," Jude said, the pieces finally coming together in her head.

""He is, I just didn't mention that there's a studio in our basement," she said with a smile. Jude groaned.

"Lexi, you know I'm trying to stay away from him."

"Well I think you should be friends. And you can start today, because I said I would lay down some tracks for him." Lexi said.

"Lexi..." Jude said, pleading with her friend, "Tommy and I were never just friends." It was then that Lexi's smile left her face.

"He misses you, Jude."

"I miss him too," she said quietly.

"So be his friend."

"I don't know if I can," she said, feeling very insecure.

"Can you try?" Lexi said with pleading eyes.

"I guess I can try," Jude said as Lexi once again grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the basement studio were Tommy was swearing at the soundboard.

"Here I am," Lexi said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Good, get in the booth. I need you to lay down something," he said without turning around. This Tommy was one Jude recognized, one she had seen way too many times. This was the music-focused Tommy.

"I brought a friend. I thought she could help."

That got his attention. He turned quickly while speaking, "who could possibly—Jude…" he said as his eyes settled on her.

"Hey," Jude said with a small wave as she stepped a little closer to him. It was then that she noticed Lexi had disappeared—again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he stood and gave her a small hug—one that lasted a little longer than it should have.

"I was tricked. Your niece said you were out recording and that she wanted to hang out."

"Well, I am recording; I just didn't have to go anywhere."

After that, they lapsed into silence, until Jude broke it.

"So what are you working on?"

"Just some songs. If I can figure out how to be in two places at once," he said, looking from the board to the booth.

"Let me run the board."

Tommy looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh come on, you know I'm capable of running the board. You taught me, remember?"

"Okay," he said as he left his chair and walked into the booth. When she hit the playback button, Jude was surprised at what she heard. It was "Frozen"—her version. She listened and realized that he had finished the song sometime during the past few years. Once he finished singing, he placed the earphones on the stand and walked back to where she was sitting.

"So what do you think?"

"I can't believe you finished it," she said as he sat down in the chair beside her.

"Yeah, well, 10 years was long enough for it to go unfinished."

The next few minutes were spent working on his song. Jude looked over during one of the playbacks and saw that Tommy had been staring at her. When he saw her looking, he quickly looked back at the board, so she followed suit without saying anything. For the next hour, they worked on the song as the team they had always been. The only thing that broke them from their trance was Lexi coming back from where ever it was she had gone.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" she said as she bounced over to their chairs, obviously happy with herself.

"Good, we finished a song," Tommy said as he continued to write on the piece of paper that was in front of him.

"That didn't take long. An hour?"

"Try 10 years. Where did you go?" Jude said with a small laugh as she played with a button on the board.

"I needed guitar strings."

Jude rolled her eyes and gave her a 'whatever' look as her cell phone rang. She quickly grabbed it and walked to the first floor of the house.

"Hello?"

"Jude? This is Kat"

"Oh, hey Kat… what's up?"

"I need you in the studio later today."

"Um…Why?"

"Because we're doing the photo shoot for your album and we need to plan the wardrobe for your tour and rehearsals."

"Rehearsals for what?"

"For your tour of course. You're going to have about two weeks of them. You're also meeting with your choreographer tomorrow."

"What? A choreographer?" Before Jude could finish her rant, Kat hung up on her. She shoved her phone in her pocket and went back down the stairs. She had almost reached the bottom of the steps when she heard a song start. Instead of interrupting, she sat down in the stairwell and listened.

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming.  
Yeah, yeah._

And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.

Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing.  
Yeah, yeah.

And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.

From your face, your eyes  
Are burning to me.  
You saved me, you gave me  
Just what I need.  
Oh, just what I need.

And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.

And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.

As the last note faded away, Jude stood from the steps and was about to move back into the studio when he went straight into another song, one that she knew he had been working on since before they met. She knew it was about Angie and the life he had led back then.

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on_

I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on

I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone

__

I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on

I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on

Halfway through the song she came to sit in the chair that Tommy had vacated. He had his eyes close as he sang, so he had no clue she was there, or she was pretty sure he wouldn't have let a tear slide down his cheek as he finished the song. She wiped her own eyes, in that moment everything was forgotten but Tommy.

"That was great Bab—Tommy." She said, catching her slip-up before she fully said the word Babe.

"Thanks," he said quietly, still fighting the emotions that the song had unlocked. After a few seconds he spoke again, "um…I have a new song. Last one, I promise."

Jude nodded her head and hit record. She waited, but she wasn't prepared for the song… the song she had inspired by leaving him.

_I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Their eyes stayed locked on one another's the entire time, but as the song ended, Jude couldn't deal with the pain in his gaze, so she did something she was getting really good at—she ran. She ran outside and leaned against her Mustang before she let her tears fall. She was once again fighting the same battle that she had been fighting since she had left Canada. Was she doing the right thing? Was being a rock star worth feeling like your heart had been ripped out? Her mind knew why she had to distance herself from Tommy; she just couldn't make her heart understand. She needed to grow up; when she was all grown up she would return to Tommy. But would he still be able to love her when she retuned?

"My leaving was not your fault," she said as she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I know it wasn't. I'm sorry the song upset you," he said as he turned her to face him and he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I—it wasn't the song. It was just us working like that again. It's hard to remember why I gave it up," she said, looking at the ground, because she knew looking at him would break what little hold her mind had left on her heart.

"You gave it up because you had to. Jude, if we are going to make a relationship—a marriage work, you are going to have to figure out who you truly are and be happy and confident with that person, because if you're not, we will fail no matter how much we love each other," he said as he lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his.

She silently let his words sink in until she could only think of one thing to say, "Believe in me."

"I do believe in you Jude, I always have, and I always will."

"Am I good enough?" She asked after a minute.

"What?"

"Is my music good enough? Because the label and my producer are making me feel like it's not good enough."

"Jude, do you remember what I told you that day at your school in that bathroom?"

"Don't ever ask anyone's permission to like your own music," she said with a smile as she remembered the conversation from all those years ago.

"Exactly," he said as he pushed her blond hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes. He then placed a soft, feather-like kiss on her lips.

"I believe in you," He said softly as he stepped back. Suddenly, Jude knew what she had to do.

"Can you tell Lexi I'll catch her later?" she said as she walked to the driver's side of the Mustang.

"Sure…" He said as he turned to go back inside.

"Hey Tommy…thanks," she said as she climbed into her car.

"Anytime rock star," he said as he disappeared into the house. Jude started the car and pulled onto the road, heading for her next destination, the studio.

Over the last few weeks I've forgotten why I was truly here. I came here to find out who I am, through my music. And I'm going to protect it at all costs.

A/N: There's chapter five, it's earlier then expected but ch.6 will probly not be up till the 24th or after but I promise that one will be worth the wait. Please review.


	6. taking a stand

Jude pulled into the studio's parking lot and quickly made her way inside

iA/N: After a long wait here is chapter six. I'm not sure how many more chapters this story is going to have because my muse for this story has seemed to move on to other ideas. But I will try to rein her back in and get done. I hope ya'll like this chapter. Thanks to my beta Emily!

Disclaimer: I do not own instant star or any of the songs in this story. The only thing I own is my idea, Lexi and Carlena.

Enjoy /i

LONDON CALLED CHAPTER SIX: TAKING A STAND

Jude pulled into the studio's parking lot and quickly made her way inside. She saw Kat, Carlena, and Nicola talking in Carlena's office.

"Jude, you're not supposed to be here until later," Kat said as Jude reached them.

"I needed to talk to the three of you."

"May I ask what this is pertaining to?" Nicola asked Jude, who was walking back and forth in the small office.

"Just let me talk. I chose to come here because I was under the impression I would have freedom with my music and image. That's why I left G-MAJOR… because I didn't like what I was turning into, what my music was turning into. So I'm going to lay down some ground rules and if these aren't followed, I walk."

"That's an empty threat; you know no label wants you," Carlena said. Jude glared at her.

"I happen to know a label back home that would take me and let me be me. I can make one phone call and be home by tomorrow. So the question is, how bad do you want me and my music?" Carlena and Kat looked taken aback by Jude's outburst. This was a Jude they had never seen before; this was a Jude that knew what she wanted.

"We will listen to your terms, but I can't promise we can uphold them."

"Fair enough. First, I have to ok the final mix before it's sent."

"That can be arranged," Nicola said.

"Second, no dancing. I don't dance like some little pop star. Most of my concerts consist of a guitar, my band, a microphone, and me. We can use some special effects and moving stage pieces but that's it. No back up dancers either."

"Jude, I don't know about that. Dancing is a big part of a pop act," Kat said.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not a pop act?!" Jude yelled, getting very angry.

"Okay, is there anything else?"

"I will take suggestions on my style, but I have the final say. Okay?" She said, staring straight at Kat.

"I believe we could do all that. Now your CD is due at the end of the week. Why don't you and Carlena go into the studio and see how many songs you need," Nicola said as she and Kat walked out. A few minutes later, Jude was sitting beside Carlena, listening to the tracks she had already laid down. Thanks to Lexi and the inspiration she had brought to Jude, they had been able to finish 10 songs. She just needed three more.

"Okay these are good, and I have one more song," Jude said as she started toward the booth door.

"You need three more."

"Let me get the one done and I'll write two more tonight" Jude said as she walked to the mic and let the music wash over her. Soon she got lost in the lyrics that she had written on the plane ride to her new life.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah

A few hours later, Jude walked into her apartment. It had taken four hours before "Unwritten" was done by Jude's standards. She hit play on her messages as she took her jacket off.

"Hi Jude, it's Dad. I was just calling to check in on you. Call me. Love you."

"Hey best friend, I haven't heard from you in a while. I have some great news, so call me when you get a chance."

Jude let Jamie's message play and was about to turn it off when she heard the third message.

"Hey Jude…it's Tommy _and Lexi…_go away Lex, anyway we wanted to invite you to dinner tonight…just call us back."

She laughed at the message, and picked up her phone. She quickly called Lexi and a few minutes later she was back out the door, heading for the café where they chose to meet. She reached the entrance and saw Lexi bouncing in her seat.

"Hey guys," She said as she reached their table.

"Hi Jude. Where did you disappear to today?" Lexi asked as Jude sat down next to Tommy.

"I needed to take care of some things at the studio. We don't have to dance now."

"Oh, thank God… I was not looking forward to that."

"They wanted you to dance?" Tommy asked, entering the conversation.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure it would have rivaled your butt shaking days."

"Ugg, let's not talk about that," He said as he picked up his wine glass.

"I want to talk about it," Lexi said, getting very inturgited.

"No Lexi. So Jude, how's your album coming?"

"Almost done, I just need to do two more songs."

The rest of the night flew by, and soon Jude was saying goodbye to Tommy and Lexi.

"So when will I see you again?" Tommy asked.

"Soon. I just need to finish some things. Then…well, I'm not making any promises, but…" she said, looking at, him trying to say something, but not sure how to put it. But like always, Tommy understood.

"I'll see ya around," he said as he kissed her on the forehead and got into his car. Jude once again found herself in her apartment alone. She knew she should call Jamie, but she wanted to write a song instead. She grabbed her guitar and poured all of her thoughts into the song.

A month later, Jude walked into the studio. Her tour was set, the album cover done and she had finished all of the songs. Today was the day that the album came in. She looked around and saw that Lexi and the rest of her backup band were on one of the couches talking.

"Hey guys," she said as she sat down beside Lexi.

"So the album comes out today. You excited?" Lexi asked. Over the past month, Jude hadn't hung out with her much because the album and all the preparations had taken up a majority of her time.

"Yes I am super excited. How about you? We have our first show tomorrow."

"Oh I am so ready…" Lexi's thought was interrupted when Carlena walked in with a box. Jude quickly jumped off the couch and ran to her.

"I present to you, your first album with b(?) Records," Carlena said, pulling the CD out and handing it to Jude, who quickly grabbed it and disappeared into one of the studios. She sat down on the stool and looked at the album before she popped it open and slid it into the player. Soon the room was filled with her music, and she listened, letting each song take her to a different place. She had managed to fill the album with both happy songs and sad songs, but she had only completed two of the songs on her own, and she had written one of them on the plane. She listened as it came out of the speakers.

Give him up, let him go  
Won't follow, won't let him follow  
Take a breath, steal away  
Let him play these games, play these games

Gaining ground, won't fight  
Not tonight, not turning off these lights  
Can't shout, can't scream? Think of me  
But I can't let that be

Holding on, letting go  
Why do we do this?  
We don't know  
Stepping out, standing up  
Look below, still hanging under  
Slipped away off my feet  
Can't believe how I've been floating lately  
Since the new avenue, know what to do  
Just gotta let it take me

On a plane, I'm leaving for Chicago  
Any place I go, you can't run  
Leaving town, won't be depending on tomorrow  
Telling stories, mine has just become  
Taking over, leaving no traces  
Only smiling faces in the sun  
Starting over, tying up my laces  
But the damage is done

Ride a wave, the new rave  
Better loosen now, it's losing me  
Caught between being me or tragedy, tragedy  
Riding high, cloud nine  
Won't let me through them gates no more  
Found a place to escape, another door  
Leaving another girl's soul  
You'll be fine, about time  
Need someone to hold back my hands  
Let me loose, let me fall  
They'll understand, understand

Hurt him once, maybe twice  
They'll find you in a ditch somewhere  
Spreading wings, little things  
I'm keeping you away from me

On a plane, I'm leaving for Chicago  
Any place I go, you can't run  
Leaving town, won't be depending on tomorrow  
Telling stories, mine has just become  
Taking over, leaving no traces  
Only smiling faces in the sun  
Starting over, tying up my laces  
But the damage is done

Shutting you out  
The damage is done

Shutting you out  
I'm shutting you out

I'm gonna leave you behind one step at a time  
I'm gonna do it cause I said so  
I'm gonna make it cause I said so  
Shutting you out  
I'm shutting you out X 4  
I'm gonna shut him

On a plane, I'm leaving for Chicago  
Any place I go, you can't run  
Leaving town, won't be depending on tomorrow  
Telling stories, mine has just become  
Taking over, leaving no traces  
Only smiling faces in the sun  
Starting over, tying up my laces  
But the damage is done

Ooh, damage is done  
The damage is done

repeat chorus with percussion over the vocals

But the damage is done

I don't wanna wait  
I don't wanna be waiting no more  
I don't wanna wait no more  
Walking out the door

repeat with percussion and instrumental over

I don't wanna wait no more

The song reflected what she had felt at the time. She would never have admitted it, but she had felt somewhat caged in Canada, and she had been ready for this change. The reason it had been so difficult was because of Tommy. She knew in her heart that he was her one, but she had also known that she needed to find herself. As she listened to her CD, she realized she had. She flipped the case over and looked at the back cover. It was sad, but also liberating to not see Tommy's name, but she had already made up her mind that this was the last album that was going to be like this.

In the past month she had truly grown up. She had negotiated the tour, CD release party, and album art all by herself. She had truly found Jude Harrison, and that Jude Harrison was still in love with Tommy Q. As the last song ended, she grabbed her bag and ran out of the studio. A few minutes later, she was standing in front of his door. She was about to knock when she looked though the window and saw Tommy with a leggy blond sitting on his lap.

'Of course he didn't wait,' Jude thought as she looked at the CD in her hand and the note she had attached. She let it drop on the porch and walked away. She had lost him. That was her only thought as she drove home. The more she thought about it, the madder she got. He had fed her all this crap less than a month ago about how he would wait for her to be ready. And the worst part was that she had believed him.

She made it into her apartment before she broke down crying. Less then an hour ago she had been so sure of herself, sure of the world, and now she felt like her whole world had crumbled down around her. She looked up at her mantle, and sitting there mocking her was a picture of her and Tommy. She walked over to it, picked it up and hurled it across the room, watching as it hit the wall and the glass shattered. She then sat down on the floor and sobbed. Just when she was finally ready to marry him, she lost the love of her life. She sat on the floor for a long time just thinking. At one point she heard the phone ring, but she didn't bother answering it, so the machine picked it up. It was Tommy.

"I know you're there, Jude, and I know you're not going to pick up. I also know you saw me this afternoon. Clarissa is a friend. She's married to JP. We were just goofing off. I haven't moved on. How could I when you consume my every thought? I listened to your album, and it's great. I knew you could do it, girl. You didn't need me. I love you Jude, and I'll see you at your show."

In that moment, Jude realized what she had to do, and she knew exactly how she would do it.

Sometimes in your moment of weakness, you gain clarity. In that moment of clarity, you realize exactly where you're supposed to be. And I know for sure that I'm supposed to be in Tommy Q's arms, forever.

**A/N#2: Let me know what you think. I'm not sure when the next update will come but bare with me it this story will be finshed. Thank you for everyone who's still hanging around. Write me a review and let me know your still there. I may update faster(no promises.)**


	7. final chapter: 2 AM

Previously On London Called:

**A/N#1: Here is the long awaited chapter seven. I have decided this will be the last chapter of London called but sometime in the near future there will be a squeal. Let me know what you think. Thanks to all my readers who have stuck by me though the whole thing. I hope you like the ending. Thanks to Emily for being my beta!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own instant star or the songs used. **

**The final chapter: 2 AM**

Previously On London Called:

_In that moment, Jude realized what she had to do, and she knew exactly how she would do it._

Sometimes in your moment of weakness, you gain clarity. In that moment of clarity, you realize exactly where you're supposed to be. And I know for sure that I'm supposed to be in Tommy Q's arms, forever.

Now on London Called:

The next night Jude was standing at the side of the stage waiting to be announced when Lexi walked up beside her.

"Is Tommy here?" Jude asked quietly.

"He's talking to some people backstage. Why? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make things right," Jude said as she walked out onto the stage. She started with a few of her older songs, and eventually came to the chorus of "Time to Be Your 21." Tommy finally came into sight; she could feel his eyes on her. As the song ended, Jude realized it was now or never; this was her chance to fix what she had broken. She motioned to the band to hold on before going into the next song. She looked over at Tommy as she began to speak.

"When I came to London, I made a choice to do it alone. And in making that choice, I left someone that I loved behind. Leaving him was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. This song is for him," she said.

Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm

Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

Another airplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
That this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
And even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
I still feel alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It'll all be right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home

As she finished, she looked over and saw that Tommy had come to stand just out of the audience's view. She wiped away the tear that was making it's way down her cheek. For a minute, she tuned the coward out and focused on Tommy.

"I messed up. I was wrong I need my 2 AM," She said as a small smile played on her lips. She saw Tommy step forward a little, returning her smile.

"So if he would have me back, I would like to introduce my fiancé, Tommy Quincy," She said, praying that she hadn't lost her chance. She didn't have to pray long, because within seconds Tommy was wrapping her in a hug—much to the delight of the fans and Lexi, who was doing a happy dance.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I just needed to know I could do it alone, but I don't want to anymore," she whispered back. He kissed her quickly and walked over to the piano.

Snow falls on the city  
White on white  
It's the color of hope  
On an unforgiving night  
You kissed me into ruins  
Sin on sin  
Now I've got to love your love letters written on my skin  
I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights  
If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 AM  
If I admit I can't get used to this  
Will my heart break again?  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms of 2 AM  
Someone's scratching music  
Through the walls  
Sirens weaving through the streets  
I must have missed your call  
I'm gathering up these nights  
Black on black  
I know your voice like it's my own and it makes my heart go slack  
I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights  
If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I'd give into the cold caress of 2 AM  
If I admit I can't get used to this  
Will my heart break again?  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms of 2 AM  
Oooooh  
If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I'd give into the cold caress of 2 AM  
If I admit I can't get used to this  
Will my heart break again?  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms of 2 AM

As she sung the song, she let all of her emotions go. For once, she no longer felt the heartbreak that had haunted her for almost a year. She looked over at Tommy and saw the huge smile on his face and Jude knew the same one was on her face. She finished the concert, and as she was walking back to her dressing room, she noticed that Tommy had disappeared. Lexi caught up with her.

"That was some show. Why didn't you tell me you were planning that?"

"Because I wasn't even sure he would show. Where did he go anyway?" Jude asked has they walked into the dressing room.

"He had to go to the house. He said he would meet you at the apartment. Oh yeah… and I need a ride," she said with a small smile.

"I figured. Come on, let's go."

A few minutes later, they walked into Jude's apartment. Lexi quickly spread out on the couch while Jude put her guitar away. She was in her bedroom when she heard a knock on the door followed by Lexi yelling that she would get it. A few seconds later she heard footsteps coming toward her room. She turned around and saw Tommy standing there.

"Hey. I missed you after the concert," she said has he wrapped her in a hug.

"I had to get something," he said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. He got down on one knee in front of her.

"I'm going to do this right this time. Jude Elizabeth Harrison will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said as he slid the ring on her finger. She then jumped into his arms and started kissing him. Jude's shirt was halfway off when Lexi knocked on the door.

"Will you two please stop having sex?! You left me out here by myself!"

"Ignore her, she'll go away," Tommy whispered to her as he kissed her again. They were still kissing when Lexi started knocking again.

"I'm going to stand out here and knock on the door till you stop!" she said, still knocking on the door.

"Let's go out there, talk to her a few minutes. Then we'll get rid of her and continue this," Jude whispered to him has she got off his lap and rebuttoned her shirt.

Later that night Jude, Tommy, and Lexi were all sitting in Jude's apartment while Lexi bouncing around in her chair because she was convinced that it was her matchmaking that got them back together.

"Any sort of thank you gift will work. Cash is preferred," Lexi said, gloating.

"Why do you think you need a gift?" Tommy asked from his position on the couch where he and Jude were laying down.

"Because I got you back together."

"Um—Lex, I hate to break it to you, but I think we got back together on our own," Jude said with a laugh.

"Well I'm convinced I helped."

"We should just give her something or she will never leave us alone," Tommy whispered into Jude's ear.

"Okay Lexi, we admit that you helped get us back together. Without you we probably wouldn't have hung out has much," Tommy said.

"And--" Lexi asked.

"And to thank you, how would you like a chance to sing a song by yourself at my show?" Jude chimed in.

"Really?!"

"Really. I've heard your stuff; it's good," Jude said with a smile at the younger girl's delight.

"What's next?" Lexi asked after a minute of silence.

"We go on tour; we'll worry about everything else when we come home," Tommy said

"How are you going on tour with us? I thought you were bound to that guy you worked for," Lexi asked.

"Yeah I thought that, too?" Jude asked.

"Actually I got out of my contract with G-MAJOR right before Jude left."

"I didn't know that."

"I didn't want you to know."

"So if you're not at G-major, who was that you were yelling at on the phone the other day? Something about sending some surfer dude or something…" Lexi started, more confused than before.

Jude started laughing as soon as Lexi said that, knowing exactly who Tommy went to work for.

"You work for NBR? How? You and Jamie hate each other, and plus, you live in London?" Jude asked, looking at him.

"Yes, I work for NBR. And as for Jamie and I… we've come to an understanding. And the whole London thing, I make contacts here and help with booking/promotion over here. Jamie also sends me rough cuts and I mix them and send them back."

"So what did Spied do?"

"Jamie's sending him over here for a short tour and he's fighting to let us let Karma come."

"And what tour is Spied going on?"

"The first leg of your world tour."

"Then hell no, Karma is not coming."

"You're right she's not. But she is coming to the last show, I think."

"Speaking of tour...when do we leave?" Lexi asked.

"In two days. We just have to suffer though the album release party, which is tomorrow," Jude said

"About that… I have like nothing fancy… I don't do fancy."

"It's okay Lex, we'll go shopping in the morning," Jude said with a laugh, remembering the many outfit crises she had had in the past. It was then that Jude glanced at the clock, "shit, I didn't realize it was so late."

A few minutes later, Tommy and Jude found their way to her bedroom after they had put Lexi in the guest room. They both sit on the bed.

"So on tour, We go back to Canada. I was thinking what if we get married while we're there."

"I love that idea, but are you sure? I mean your last tour marriage didn't turn out too well."

"This isn't the same." He said has she got off the bed.

Tommy lay on Jude's bed as she changed; it was then that he realized what time it was.

"2 AM," he said to himself with a laugh, not realizing that Jude could hear him.

"What?" she asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"It's 2 AM," he said as he pulled her to him and kissed her. The kiss quickly changed from sweet to passionate. Soon their clothes were on the floor and it was just them, their love and their plans for the future.

A/N#2: Thanks for reading, please review! An older video I made but it uses the song home.

/watch?vdDURsucJ8pw


End file.
